Planning the Couple
by Pikawolf11
Summary: When Natsu's little sister Kenzie plans out a way to get him and Lucy together, it takes most of the guild to help. With the odds on her side, will Kenzie's plan work? That's right people, it's a NaLu/NatsuXLucy story!
1. The Start of the Plan

**Me: Hey, guess what? I'M BACK! Anyways, this a new story (which, BTW I've already finished) that I'll be posting! And since it's already done, I can tell you nice people how long it is! Ready? It's-**

**Kenzie: 10 chapters long!**

**Me: Oh yeah... _you're _here too...**

**Leaf: And me too!**

**Me: I don't think Natsu is though... maybe later. **

**Leaf: Let's get this chapter started! Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but DOES own me and Kenz! **

**Kenzie: Hope you readers like the story!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

Normal POV:

It was a normal, Friday morning. The birds sang their lovely morning songs and the sky was a blue that made you smile whenever you looked at it. All was peaceful this…

"WAH! WHAT THE HECK NATSU! GET OUT OF MY BED!"  
Or… was peaceful until Lucy Heartfilia woke up to see her pink haired partner still sleeping next to her, a little blue cat on top his head.

"Wha? Oh, mornin' Luce!" Natsu said, rubbing his still heavy eyes.

"Hey Lucy, mind keeping it down, I'm trying to sleep here." Happy said, also rubbing his eyes with his little blue paws.

Lucy groaned as she got up from her bed and stormed into the bathroom.

"Those idiots! Don't they know they shouldn't just barge in my house whenever they want!?" The blonde mage yelled within her head as she started to brush her teeth.

(A good 30 minutes later…)

When she was finished getting ready, Lucy left the bathroom and saw the two still sleeping in her bed. She sighed as she threw her pajamas in the dirty hamper and started to make breakfast.

She walked to the fridge to get what she needed, milk, eggs, bacon, etc. But once the bacon hit the now hot pan, a head shot up. His nose twitched at the wonderful smell of one of his favorite foods. With a smirked, Natsu walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Luce! You makin' some bacon?" The girl nodded as Natsu walked his way right next to her. He placed his chin on her soft and slightly wet hair, making her blush a little. "I thought that's what I smelt!"

"Yeah, well, give me some room so I can cook then!" Natsu backed away and sat down on the bed once more. He smiled, watching the girl cook. He never knew she could cook until a few months ago and regretted it. For some reason, her food just tastes better, and Natsu didn't know why. He's seen Mira and Elfmen cook, he's (sadly) even seen Erza cook, and all of them (but Erza) cooked the same as Lucy.

He shook his head a little, trying to clear his thoughts. Looking out the window, he saw three faces he would soon see again. The fire wizard opened the window and threw his head out of its frame. "Hey guys!" He waved.  
The three stopped walking and turned to face Natsu, who was still smiling and waving.

"Oi Natsu-nee!"

"Hiya Natsu-san!"

"Sup bro!"

"Hey, you guys wanna come in for some breakfast? Lucy's making-"

"BACON! LET'S GO GUYS!" The other two were soon dragged into Lucy's apartment, the smell of bacon still in the air.

The door swung opened, showing three teenagers. The youngest of them was Wendy, her cat Carla in her little arms. She smiled to the fire dragon slayer as she set Carla down on Lucy's bed. The oldest of the three, who also had a cat of her own, Kenzie, set down Leaf (her cat) on the bed as well. The only boy of the group, Romeo, just sat himself down next to Natsu.

"And you guys were about to have bacon without me?! That's not cool!" Kenzie yelled at Natsu, sparking with electricity a little.

"Well you were with Wendy and Romeo!"

"So! That doesn't mean you can go around eating bacon when I'm gone!"

"Huh, yeah it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"NO!"

"HELL YEAH IT DOES!"

"NO IT-"

"GUYS! REALLY!?" The two stopped fighting as Lucy walked over with plate of bacon. She set it on the table before she left to go get the eggs.

"I CALL THE BACON!"

"WHAT?! NO, I CALL THE BACON!"

"NATSU!"

"KENZIE!"

Romeo and Wendy quietly each got a piece of bacon as the two continued to fight. They sat at the table and made room for Lucy so she could sit down when she came back with the eggs.

Lucy sighed, "There they go again…" The other two nodded.

"They're for sure brother and sister…" They all sweat dropped as the sound of arguing filled the once peaceful morning air.

"And there he was! Right next to me!" Lucy had just finished telling Mira, Lisanna, and Levy what happened that morning. They all giggled as they all looked at one another and nodded.

"Lucy," Mira started, "We've decided that you and Natsu should be a couple!" Levy and Lisanna nodded as Lucy stared at them for a little bit before she started laughing.

"Hahahahaha! That's a good one guys!" She continued to laugh.

"Huh, Lucy," Levy placed one of her light hands on Lucy shoulder, "We weren't joking."  
Lucy stopped laughing and stared at the other girls. "WHAT?! ME AND HIM AS A COUPLE!"

"You and who Luce?" Natsu joined the group of girls talk as he stood behind Lucy, who started turning a deep crimson red.

"Huh… N-no one! J-just a joke! R-right girls?!" The blonde mage stuttered, trembling a little.

"Actually Natsu, we were saying that-" Lucy threw her hand over Lisanna's mouth, getting a strange look from Natsu.

The pink haired mage sighed, "This is why you're weird Luce." He said, shaking his head side to side. Lucy gave him a glare before removing her hand from Lisanna's mouth and gave her a quick glare as well.

"What do you want anyways?" She asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a job with me and Kenzie."

"And no Wendy or Romeo?"

Natsu shook his head again, "Nope, they went on one alone with the cats. Kenzie said she was going to go, but she decided to give them some alone time."

"Huh, sure, I guess."

"Alright! Meet us at the train station at noon!" And with that, Natsu ran out of the guild.

"Aww! Natsu and Lucy are going on a mission alone!" Mira teased once Natsu left their view. "It's the start of NaLu!"

Lucy frowned, "No, Kenzie will be there too. We aren't alone! And what's with the nickname?! We're not even a couple!"

"Tch, and I'll bet you'll find a way to get you and Natsu alone though." Levy said, ignoring the last question and took a sip of her soda Mira brought her. Lisanna and Mira nodded, also drinking some soda. Lucy just blushed and grabbed her black jacket. She threw it over her shoulders and got up from her seat at the guild's bar.

"Well see ya guys later! I got a job to get ready for!" She waved as she left the guild.

"Now?" Lisanna asked once Lucy was surely gone.

"Now." Mira nodded. Lisanna took out a card Cana had let them use for this very time. The youngest of three siblings started dialing on the magical card. It rang for a few seconds before a "Hello?" was heard.

"Hey Kenzie, Lucy said yes to the job! Your plan is working!"

_"Tch, of course my plan is working, it's my plan!"_

"So you got it from here?" Levy asked before taking yet another sip of soda. "Man, this is good!"

_"Oh, is that the new soda Mira got the other day? I need to try it!"_

"Focus Kenzie!"

_"Er, right Mira, sorry. Anyways, I should have it from here. I've got Wendy and Romeo with the cats staged to show up at the other train station once we get there and ask me to go with them, we can only hope from that point on."_

"Eep! I hope this works! They are so made for each other!" Lisanna started fangirling over the thought of Natsu and Lucy being a couple.

_"Hey Kenz, ya home?"_

_"Huh, sorry guys, Natsu's back, gotta go!"_

"Kay, good luck!"

The call ended and Lisanna put the card back in her pocket. They all smiled at the plan thought up by the 14 year old.

"It's in her hands now." Mira thought out loud. "Good luck Kenzie."

**Me: Tada! Chapter 1 is now finished!**

**Kenzie: But you-**

**Me: *throws hand over Kenzie's mouth* Hush little dragon slayer.**

**Kenzie: *pulls hand off her mouth* I'm older than you though...**

**Leaf: That's very true!**

**Me: ... WHATEVER! *pouts and crosses arms* *sighs* Anyways, let me fill you readers of mine in... I have some ideas down for Pass Time, I just need to work them and type them up. And I might re-start Kenzie's backstory since I'll be having a some changes done to it. And from now on probably, I'll (most likely) start posting my stories on DA (DeviantArt) before I post them on here. So if I don't write for a long time, that's why.**

**Kenzie: So there you have it folks! Oh, and Jake is no longer with us, Charles kind of throw him out... Poor Jake...**

**Me: Oh shut it Sparky!**

**Kenzie: Hey! You promised to _NEVER_ call me that again!**

**Me: Tch, whatever... Oh, and for the future... My friend's OCs will be in this later... so be aware.**

**Leaf: Bye readers! Thanks for reading! *waves in a cute way (much like Happy waves)***


	2. Call the Hotel!

**Me: Yo! We're back for chapter two!**

**Kenzie: Yay!**

**Leaf: Can't wait!**

**Me: That's a good kitty! Anyways, let's get straight to the point... I don't own Fairy Tail, but do own Kenzie and Leaf.**

**Kenzie: Wow, that was fast!**

**Leaf: *nods***

**Me: Like you two care... Anyways, ENJOY!**

Kenzie sighed as she put the card back in her pocket. The door swung open and Natsu walked in her light blue room, his normal grin on his face.

"There you are!" He said, ruffling her hair, "I was looking all over for you!"

The lightning mage sighed, "No you didn't, I was here the whole time."

Natsu blinked a few times at the girl before ruffling her hair again. "Whatever, Lucy said she'd go on the job with us!" Kenzie kept the smirk to herself after what her brother said.

"Really? Cool! Maybe we can keep most the money this time!"

"Yeah! And have a party for doing so!"

"What's with you and parties? You want to have one every weekend!"

"What? We're busy people; we never get to chill really." Again, the little dragon slayer sighed. She waved him off and sat down on her fluffy bed.

"Just go pack… And be sure to bring a paper bag."

"Alright, see ya later little sis!" The pink haired man-child smiled before running out the door and closing it. Once she heard a second door close (meaning that Natsu was in his own room), Kenzie pulled the card out of her pocket and dialed the number that was Wendy's and Romeo's.

"Hey guys! It's Kenzie!"

_"Oh, hey Kenzie! Did Lucy say yes?"  
_  
"Yup my dragon slayer friend… and Romeo, she said yes. The plan is working out so far! By the end of the day, they should be dating!"

_"Yay! NaLu will start!"_ Kenzie heard the voice of Happy cheering in the background.

"...What?"

_"Mira told me it. It's their couple name!"_

"Oh yeah, that reminds me… I need to try that new soda she got, I heard it's pretty good!"

_"Really Kenzie, that's what you're thinking about."  
_  
"Hey, be nice Romeo! This is way I don't work with guys, they always give me they're to-sense!"

_"Whatever… We're almost there anyways, see ya soon!"  
_  
Kenzie made a coughing noise with her throat.

Romeo sighed, _"Captain Kenzie…"_

"There you go! Good job! And I'll report to you guys when we get near ourselves! Over 'n out!"  
_  
"Aye sir! See ya later Captain Kenzie!"  
_  
Kenzie smiled as the call ended.

"Perfect, the plan is working. I just hope luck wins this battle… I've always wanted to say that… even though no one is here…" The light brown haired girl sighed as she started to pack for the 'mission' they would be leaving for in a few hours.

(A few hours later…)

"LUCY! OVER HERE!" Natsu waved his arms and started jumping up and down, earning the two dragon slayers some weird stares.

"I knew I shouldn't have given him any coffee…" Kenzie grumbled as the blonde mage slowly started to make her way over to the two.

"Hey Luce, ready to go?!"

"Yup! And this time, I brought some clothes in case SOMEONE *looks at Kenzie* decides to push me into a river again." Lucy gave the girl a low stare as Kenzie just smiled and waved back.

"It wasn't like I met to or anything…" Lucy raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

"Really, I think I remember hearing you say "Watch this guys!" before the next thing I know, I'm all wet! And we had to use Natsu as a human hair dryer… AGAIN!"

"Hehe… Was that really me?" The lightning mage sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"ALL ABORD!"

"Oh, would you look at the time… better get on the train…" Kenzie ran over to train, quickly showed her ticket to the train… guy, and ran to a set of seats.

"I think you scared her." Natsu sweat dropped as the two walked over to the train themselves. Lucy just smirked.

"Good."

(2 hours later…)

"Ugh… I'm NEVER going on a train again…" Natsu wobbled his way off the train, soon followed by another wobbling dragon slayer and his other teammate.

"Ugh… agreed…" The youngest of the group groaned, wobbling just as much as Natsu. Lucy smiled as the three if group stopped by some benches and sat down.

_"Anytime now…"_ Kenzie thought to herself as she watched for the two wizards and three cats.

"KENZIE!" Right on cue, they came bolting over to the group, all torn up.

"Huh… Hey guys."

"Romeo? Wendy? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, confused as Natsu is most the time.

"We need Kenzie's help! We took this request to capture this villain, but when we tried to, he beat us pretty bad." Romeo explained, looking ashamed. Wendy and the cats did the same as they looked at their feet.

"Hey, cheer up guys!" The fire mage smiled his goofy grin on as usual. "You guys tried your best, it's alright! You'll get him next time!"

"Yup! Natsu's right. You guys can do it!" Lucy piped in, leaning over the pink haired wizard's shoulder with her own smile. The two younger wizards stared at each other before a smile appeared on their once sad faces.

"Thanks guys, we really needed that." Romeo said, lighting his one fist on fire with purple flames. "We've got this!" He threw his fist in the air, soon followed by Wendy, Happy, Leaf, and even Carla. "So Kenzie, you in?"

Within Kenzie, she was smirking, but on the outside, she had a surprised look on her face. "I-I don't know. I mean, I guess if it's ok with Natsu and Lucy." She looked at the two named mages, semi-giving them puppy dog eyes.

Lucy had a look of shock as Natsu butted in with an "Of course you can! Good luck!" and before the blonde wizard knew it, she was alone with Natsu on a mission, just as the other girls had said.

"Nice one guys! How'd you get the beat up look down so fast?" Kenzie walked with her new group on a path in the nearby forest.

"Well…" Romeo sheepishly said, "We might have ran into trouble on the way here…" The rest of the group nervously laughed. Kenzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"What kind of trouble?" She raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed.

"Let's just say… Don't get Happy mad. That's all…" Leaf piped in, hiding behind Kenzie once she finished. With a closer look at Happy, Kenzie noticed he was the only one out of the group that didn't look beat up…

Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! The card buzzed in Kenzie's pocket as she took it out.

"What's up?" She asked.  
_  
"Yo, it's Gray. We're having some trouble over here!"  
_  
"Trouble? What now?!"

_"Well… look around you, notice anything different about the sky at all?!"  
_  
The group turned their heads, finally seeing it was night time after all.

"Er… What's the trouble then?"

_"Well... Those idiots are fighting over where to stay! Looks pretty bad to me!"  
_  
"Crap…" The brown haired girl mumbled, "Huh, where are they?"

_"Just a little past the train station."  
_  
"Wow, they didn't move very far, did they…" Carla sweat dropped.

_"So what's the plan from here?"_ The ice wizard asked.

Kenzie thought for a few seconds before snapping her fingers, a smirk on her face.

"I've got it! Sorry Gray, I'm gonna need to hang up on you for now. Gotta call Mira. I'll report back to you afterwards."

_"Alright Kenz!"_

The lightning mage cleared her throat once more before a loud sigh was heard on the other end of the card.

_"Captain Kenz…"  
_  
"There you go Gray, good boy!"

_"I'm older than you…"_ He sighed, _"Whatever, good luck."_ And he hung up. Kenzie frowned as she started to dial the card once more.

"Why are you calling Mira?" The sky dragon slayer asked in her cute way.

"Simple my dear Wendy," Romeo sweat dropped as the girl continued, "We have Mira make some reservations at the best hotel in Clover! And lucky us, I hear there's a really good one!"

_"Hello?"_ Came from the card once more.

"Oi, Mira, we need ya! I need you to make reservations at the best hotel in Clover quickly! I need four rooms with two beds each except from one!" Kenzie's smirk grew bigger, "We'll let the love birds have a little fun of their own…"

**Kenzie: Heh, sorry readers, no Charles at the moment... had homework to do.**

**Leaf: Well she's here, just, over _there_... *points to desk with Charles and a bunch of books***

**Kenzie: *sweat drops* She won't be done anytime soon...**

**Leaf: So I guess we should end this chapter then, shouldn't we?**

**Kenzie: *nods* Alright readers! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good wait until the next chapter comes up!**

**Leaf: BYE! *waves her cute way again***


	3. Surprise!

**Kenzie: I thought you said this would be a normal daily updated story?**

**Me: I know and I'm sorry! I had soccer practice and a butt-load of homework! *bows* **

**Leaf: But don't worry readers, she as a surprise for you all!**

**Me: *looks up and smiles* Yup! I'll be posting the next three chapters today! So let's keep this intro short and start the story! Kenzie, you're up!**

**Kenzie: Alright! So Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Leaf!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

Kenzie soon ended the call to Mira and had a grin on her childish face. Wendy and Romeo also having the same grin. The group of wizards and cats turned around and started walking back to Clover where they should meet up with Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.

"Kenzie," A small voice said as it flew its way on top Kenzie's light brown hair. The lightning mage smiled as she patted the cat's head and asked "what's up buddy?" Leaf yawned before answering, "What if Natsu and Lucy don't become a couple? What if they start hating each other?"

"Don't worry my little green friend, it'll work. Since I didn't plan on it being night and all, it gives us more time to push these two into a relationship!"  
Romeo went out a loud sigh from his mouth, "Knowing if it's going to be night or day is kind of important…"

The brown haired turned and glared at the boy, who only smirked back. Wendy sighed, knowing all too well what was to happen soon enough.

"That's Kenzie's 'I'm gonna kill you face', isn't?" The little white cat sighed within Wendy's little arms. Happy and Leaf both left the heads on Kenzie and Romeo before sparks of lightning soon appeared.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ROMEO! BRING IT ON!"

"Well maybe, if you would think for once in your life, you would have known it would be night time by now!"

"Here we go again…" The sky dragon slayer sighed as she and the cats sat on a rock as flames and lightning attacks were being throw left and right.

"But I wanna go to the best hotel Clover has!"

"Luce, I've told you! We don't have enough money for that place!" The two continued to fight not far from the train station. Natsu had to keep reminding Lucy that they, in fact, didn't have enough money to go somewhere very expensive, but Lucy kept on fighting with him.

"Come on Natsu, please?!" She gave her own puppy dog eyes to the dragon slayer. He took a few steps back, covering his eyes. Those eyes always make him do whatever Lucy wants, so if he just doesn't look at them… "Please Natsu…" The pink haired mage opened one eye, seeing Lucy inches from his own face.

"Huh… I… Huh… W-we can't Luce!" Stumbling over his words, his face getting slightly warmer, Natsu took a few more steps back, only having Lucy get in the same spot.

"But Natsu, we'll get enough money from this mission! I know we will!"

Natsu sighed and walked over to a bench nearby; he sat down and hid his face within his hands. The blonde wizard frown at this, and walked over next to him. "Please Natsu…" She asked again, rubbing his back.

"No…" The fire mages voice was low, "Cause we won't get enough money to pay for the hotel AND your apartment… I'll just screw it up like always…" It honestly pained the guy a little to say that in front of Lucy, but they both knew it was true. He would probably end up destroying half the village… again.

"You don't always screw up." The girl rubbed Natsu's back some more as she talked to him in a calming voice.

"Yes I do…"

"No, you don't. I mean, if you screwed up all the time, then how come since I've joined your team I'm still alive?" Natsu didn't answer back, so Lucy continued, "And how is it that I'm always laughing at you when you say something funny, but almost no one else."  
"I don't know… You have special powers or something." The blonde wizard giggled a giggle that melted the dragon slayer's heart.

"See? You don't screw things up." The pink haired fire user lifted his head up and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Luce."

"No problem… but we still don't have any clue where we're staying tonight." They both sweat dropped.

"HAVE NO FEAR! CAPTAIN KENZIE IS HERE!" The two once fighting Fairy Tail wizards stopped and stared as the same brown haired girl from earlier in the day came running at them, followed by Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Leaf, and… Gray?

"Hello Lucy-san, Natsu-san!" The blue haired girl cheered happily as they caught up, Carla still in her arms.

"Huh, hey guys. What's up? I thought you guys had a mission?" Natsu asked, confused as usual. He then turned his head to Gray and frowned. "And why is he here…"

"Thanks, I feel the love." Gray sighed, "Anyways, it was getting dark and on my way back to the train station, I met up with these guys. We decided to go spend the night at a hotel and had Mira make some reservations for us too." The raven haired dude explained, not once looking at Natsu.

"Yupyup! And we thought we might run into you guys, so we had her get an extra room!"

"Aye! Leaf's right!" Both exceeds high-fived either before landing on each of their owners head. "And I hear it's the best one too!" Lucy smirked at fire dragon slayer before grabbing her stuff and started walking away, everyone following her.

The door to Clover Inn, the famous hotel, swung up, the whole group walking inside. As everyone stared at the pretty sunset out the window, Kenzie walked over to the front counter to sign them in.

"Huh, hello?" She asked, all innocently and cute. Soon enough, a man with a red uniform to match the rest of the hotel popped his head up and smiled at the young girl.

"Why hello there little girl," he continued to smile, "What may I help you with this evening?"

"My friends and I have reservations for some rooms here tonight; I believe our friend Mira called you earlier today?"

The man looked on his computer and nodded, "Ah, and what might your name be young lady, along with anyone else who will be joining you?"

"I'm Kenzie, Kenzie Dragneel. And my older brother is Natsu Dragneel, and my older friends are Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster. Oh, and my friends around my age are Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt, and we also have three, er, cats with us too." Kenzie listed, repeating looking back at the group by the windows.

"Is that everyone?" The lightning mage nodded, "Alright then, that seems to be everyone." He ducked down below the counter again and pulled out four room keys. He also put down some orange tickets. "These tickets are for the game room, if you need more, just ask, they're on the house."

The brown haired girl smiled and told the man thank you before leave with the keys and tickets in hand. She joined at the group as they were still staring out the window. It truly was pretty, the orange sunset almost behind the mountains in the background, and everything had an orange glow to it.

"Wow…" She whispered.

"Huh, oh, hey sis!" The pink haired wizard smiled, "Did ya get the rooms?" She nodded and held them up for them all to see.

"Only four?" Almost all the other girls asked.

"Yup, so here's how it's gonna work out." Everyone grouped around Kenzie as she looked around the group of people, then nodded. "Alright, so Romeo and Wendy will share a room…" She smirked as both the named wizards blushed a light pink and looked away from each other. "And Happy, Carla, and Leaf will share room. Natsu and Lucy will too." Then she sighed, "And I'm stuck with Gray…"

"You make it sound like I'm a disease or something!"

"Well you are!" Gray death glared Natsu as he just grinned back. "And you know it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Huh, yeah, it is! You're a Fullbuster! Of course it is!"

"Why you little son of a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you two are NOT fighting in the lobby of such a nice place!"

"But Luce, he started-" The dragon slayer quickly shut his mouth when Lucy gave him 'the glare', which was just as bad as Erza's. He gulped and slowly walked his way over to Romeo and stood behind him.

"Anyways…" Wendy started, sighing as well, "Can we go to our rooms now? I wanna see the pretty views from there!"

"I agree with Wendy!" Romeo cheered, earning a smirk from Kenzie. "Oh shut it Dragneel…" He pouted, arms crossed. The lighting wizard blinked at the boy.

"Whoa, you've be hangin' with Kat too much!"

"Hey! Don't bring my lil' sis into this mess!"

"Shut it Gray! You're just a Fullbuster!"

"GUYS! C'mon! Start acting your age and let's get to our rooms!" Everyone fell silent at Lucy's outburst before they nodded and walked their way to the elevators, each gulping.

"And here we are!"

Everyone stepped out of the small, moving room. They all looked around them, the hallway was clear of no other people, which probably was a good thing for them. Kenzie led the way to first set of rooms, opening the door.

"And here is where the exceeds will go!" The room was huge and had a giant window that led out to the same mountain view the group saw downstairs. Within the room were two beds, a small sofa, a TV, and a bathroom.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Happy flew in the room first and laid on one of the fluffy beds. He soon sat up and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Yippee!"

"I wanna try!" And Leaf soon joined him. The two continued to jump for a few minutes as Carla started to organize all their things.

"You guys go on…" She sighed, "We'll catch up with you guys later…" They nodded and threw the room key in the room.

Romeo slowly moved Kenzie out of the way and pulled the door close. The rest of the group walked to the next room. Kenzie also opened this room, and it looked the same as the exceed's room, only different colors.

"I guess this will be Romeo's and Wendy's room." Romeo sighed as he stormed his way in followed by the smiling (and slightly blushing) Wendy.

"You guys have fun!" Natsu cried out, Lucy giving him and elbow to the stomach. "Ow!"

"Don't yell that! It sounds wrong!"

"Well don't have sick mind then!"

Gray and Kenzie sweat dropped, "And now they're fighting…" They both sighed and walked down the hall. Skipping a room, Kenzie opened the next and last door. A smirked appeared on the young dragon slayers face as she waved Natsu and Lucy over, Gray also joining.

"Pfft…" The raven haired ice wizard tried to choke his laugh back, walking back into the hallway himself. Kenzie turned around and saw both Natsu's and Lucy's jaws dropped and their bodies trembling.

"… And here's-"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" It seemed like the whole fifth (and final) floor shook at blonde wizard's yell. Gray was to busying laughing to notice though…

"Er… Well this lovely room you and Natsu have to share clearly as a great view, a huge bathroom, a TV, a sofa, and even a king size bed! Isn't that great!" Lucy walked over to Kenzie and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You did this, didn't you?!"

"I-I…" Poor Kenzie was cut off by Lucy shaking her like puppy and a rag. "Wah~ Lucy! Stop it! Please!"

"YOU LITTLE! GAH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The blonde continued to shake Kenzie back and forth, making her sky blue eyes turn dizzy.

"Luce, stop! You're gonna give her more brain problems then she already has!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy stopped shaking the girl and let her go, storming her way over to the pink haired man. As she got closer, Natsu started backing up. Each step trying to push him away from the girl seemed to only make her come faster. He soon enough ran into a wall, gulping as his mad teammate growled in his face. "HOW DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?!"

"Lucy, I-"

"NO NATSU!" He gulped again, now trembling in his spot. He knew he could easily take Lucy out with one punch, but what would happen after that? She'd get mad and never talk to him again, that's what.

"Lucy, you better calm down." Gray piped up, him and Kenzie hiding in the corner. They both got Lucy's famous death glare, quickly making them shiver.

"Lucy, please calm down, it's ok. If anything, I'll even sleep on the sofa couch thing." The older dragon slayer placed one of his hands on the girl's shoulder, making her turned her head. He gulped, but continued. "P-please calm down. I don't like you like this, it's not like the Luce I know." He tried to smile, which sometimes worked on her.  
And it seemed to work. Lucy calmed back down to her normal self, sighing and saying sorry to the group.

"I guess me and Natsu will sure the room…"

"That's great! Maybe later, we can go to the game room tonight too!" Kenzie cheered like nothing happened. She smiled her own dragon slayer smile and walked into the room her and Gray had to share, Gray following her. Before she closed the door, she popped her head out and asked, "You ok with that Lucy?"  
The blonde smiled and nodded, then yawned, "Maybe tomorrow Kenz, I'm pretty tried from yelling today."

"Oh… Well see ya two tomorrow morning then!" And the door closed. Lucy rolled her eyes and closed her's and Natsu's door as well.

"Well… This should be fun…" She thought as she sat her stuff down on the bed, Natsu running full speed to the couch and belly flopping on it. "Yeah… Real fun…"

**Me: SPOILERS! EPIC- *Kenzie covers my mouth***

**Kenzie: No! Bad Charles! Shut up!**

**Leaf: Yeah! Let them read and find out themselves!**

**Me: *removes the hand from my face* Whatever! The next chapter should be out by the time you finish reading this anyways! So refresh your page or something cuz chapter four is coming your way!**

**Kenzie: Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Leaf: BYE! *waves like at the end of every chapter***


	4. WHOA! THAT JUST HAPPENED!

**Me: I TOLD YOU PEOPLE!**

**Kenzie; *sweat drops* Anyways... we're keeping this intro short too...**

**Leaf: So Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Kenzie!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

With her pajamas in hand, Lucy walked into the bathroom her and Natsu had to share. Checking one last time on the dragon slayer sleeping on the couch, she smiled and closed the door.

The blonde turned on the hot water and once it was ready, set herself in the tub. She stared at the ceiling, relaxing a bit from the long day she'd had. With Kenzie saying that all of them need to go on job together and then leaving… then coming back, it's a lot on ya! Then that got Lucy thinking…

"Why? I mean, so what if Romeo and Wendy were on a mission together, she still had her other friends she could go with. Like Kat and Crystal, Lily and Piper, and Leaf would have Wave to hang out with; she still had options other than me and Natsu." Lucy thought to herself, she always was the smart one of the group. "Then again… this is Kenzie I'm talking about. The girl that, just the other day, thought that every holiday had an eve like Christmas." Sweat dropping, Lucy pushed that idea out of her mind and enjoyed her bath, thinking about other things now.

"Yeah, would it be nice to just hang out with Natsu, sure, of course. I mean, he's the guy that got me into Fairy Tail," holding her right hand up and smiling, she continued, "And… Maybe, I like it seeing him every morning. Just, maybe he could ask before sleeping in my bed with me in it." Again, she sweat dropped. "Geez, Dragneels are just so… weird." She laughed, "And that gives Natsu no right to call me a weirdo! Cause he is the weirdo, not me! HIM! And his sister! And Happy and… well, Leaf is just little, so I'll let that one pass."

That continued on for a good 15 more minutes until she got out, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and dried her hair. Smiling though her well thought plan of what's happening, she opened the door to see…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"HOLD IT!" And the TV screen read 'Pause' on it. Natsu smiled at the blonde and set his white Xbox 360 controller down, his frowning sister next to him. "Oi Luce! You have a nice bath?"

"Why yes Natsu, I did until I saw EVERYONE IN OUR ROOM!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone!" Kenzie stood up from the carpet covered ground and held her hands up, everyone focusing on her. "Can't this wait til after the game? I was kicking Natsu's a**!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at the comment made by the girl, her hands in fist. Taking a deep breath, she nearly death glared the lightning mage right in the eyes, "I thought you guys were going to the game room downstairs?" She growled, Kenzie just smiling back.

"Yeah, we were, but then Natsu heard as walking down the hall and said he brought his Xbox 360 and had Mortal Kombat, and I still had to prove to him that I'm WAY better at video games than him!" Natsu sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… that might have happened…" The blonde stared at the pink haired dragon slayer before walking to the door that led to the hallway.

"Thanks for coming everyone! Come back tomorrow at like 10! Until then… GET OUT!"

"Yeesh… Someone's on their period…" Gray said, frowning on his way out.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Yeah well I said it out!"

"Come on Gray… I'm gonna need you to make fun of Kat later anyways…" Kenzie grabbed the raven haired man by his necklace and dragged him out, soon followed by Romeo and Wendy and the exceeds. Slamming the door shut, Lucy walked over to the bed and laid out on it.

"Geez Luce, you really must want some sleep." The fire mage told the girl as he turned off the game system. He heard a sigh and some movement from behind, then he heard the bed covers move. Quickly turning around, he said "Whoa, who said you get the bed tonight?"

Lucy gave the fire wizard a confused look, "Huh… I did. I'm the girl after all."

"So?" Natsu walked closer to the girl in the bed, crossing his arms over his chest, "That doesn't mean you get to sleep in the bed. Maybe I want to sleep in the bed!"

"No, I get to."

"Luce, sorry to break it to ya, but I get the bed."

"Hey! You even said that you would sleep on the couch outside the room in the hallway remember?!"

"I only said that so you would stop being mad at everyone!" The normal happy look on Natsu's face was gone, "I actually thought you didn't want to share a room with me because you didn't like me…"

That made Lucy sit up and look at the sadden Natsu. She didn't want this! She wanted to see that normal, happy-go-lucky idiot she was partners with again!

"You really thought I didn't like you?" She asked, only getting a nod back. Getting out of the bed, Lucy sat next to the pink haired mage and put an arm over his shoulders. "Natsu, I like you. You're probably my best friend to be honest."

"Even over Levy?"

She laughed a little and nodded, "Yes, even over Levy." A smiled appeared on his face, making Lucy smile.

"Hey Luce," Natsu started, "Does that mean I get the bed?"

"Don't push it."

"Then who gets it?!"

They both started thinking and finally, Natsu snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We rock, paper, scissors for it!"

"Really, that's your idea?" He nodded and threw out his fist and hand. Sighing, Lucy did the same.  
"Alright, on shoot. One, two, three, SHOOT!" Natsu threw out rock to where Lucy threw out scissors.

"Two out of three! On shoot!" Natsu shrugged and smirked before starting his count down once more.

"One, two, three, SHOOT! … Yes! I win again!" The results were Natsu winning with scissors and Lucy picking paper. Smirking again in hid victory, Natsu took his jacket-shirt thing (I have no idea what it's called…) and jumping on the bed. Lucy felt her face warm up to a blush as she looked at Natsu. She gulped and grabbed a pillow from the bed and thin blanket before lying on the couch.

"Hey Luce," Natsu cried from the bed, looking smug. Groaning from being annoyed, she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer. "If ya get cold, you can just sleep in the bed with me if ya want!" He chippered, smiling yet again at the blushing blonde.  
Gulping yet again, she said, "No, I'm not going to sleep with you! That's weird and gross! Er… Not that you're gross or anything, but that it would be weird and-"

"Lucy, I get it! Calm down!" He laughed as he reached for the lamp that lit the room. "I  
knew you would say no anyways! … But if you want to-"

"NIGHT NATSU!" One last chuckle later, the lights were out and the two started to fell asleep.

Time: 12:15 a.m.

Still awake, Lucy stared at the white ceiling above. "It's been two hours!" She yelled within her head.

Honestly, the blonde tried to sleep, she wanted to sleep, but two things were missing/going on. One, she was cold, and two, if just felt like something was missing, yet everything was the same like normal. It was dark, she had a comfy pillow, the couch was surprising not that bed to sleep on either, and the door was locked. "So why can't I sleep?!" she shivered, learning that being cold is probably the reason why. Getting up and walking to the closet, she opened it and looked for a blanket… there wasn't any.

"Ugh!" She sighed out loud, knowing that it probably wouldn't wake the sleeping dragon slayer. Lucy walked back to the couch, still cold. At a time like this… there was only one option left… and she didn't like it.

Gulping yet again, she swallowed her pride and walked over to Natsu. Poking him the side, she asked, "Natsu, you awake?" Nothing but light snoring. "Well he shouldn't mind." And she climbed in the bed and went to the very edge. "I guess this isn't so bad." She turned around and saw Natsu still sleeping, making that little sleepy face thing he does best. Lucy smiled as she watched his mouth quiver the way it did until it went back to normal.

The blonde turned back and faced the empty wall in front of her, still shivering. "This is stupid…" She mumbled, rubbing her arms. Turning around once more, she still saw a sleeping Natsu. "He seems so warm…" Reaching her hand over, she lightly touched…  
(Lucy: WHOA WHOA WHOA! HELLO! Me: What?! You're breaking the fourth wall! Lucy: I'm not! And anyways, this sounds REALLY perverted! Me: *sweat drops* Yet you seem to be enjoying it… Lucy: *blushes* A-am not! Me: Whatever, back to the story…)

Anyways…

Lucy reached one of her hands over to the sleeping wizard next to her and placed it ON HIS ARM! (Me: That better? Lucy: Very.) She quickly pulled back from the heat that it gave off. "How is he so warm?" Then she face palmed at herself, "Idiot! He's a fire mage! FIRE! It's inside of him!"

A sigh later, she shivered and thought of what to do next. "I'm cold, and he's warm. I'm in the same bed as him, but too far away to get warm. Yet, any closer would be weird… Ugh! I don't know what to do!" The blonde rubbed her heavily eyes and yawned. She was tired and needed sleep for whatever mission Kenzie had picked out. "I-I guess I have to…" Gulping for who knows what time it is now, she started to slowly make her way closer to the still sleeping Natsu.

"T-this isn't so bad… right?" Smiling to herself, she continued on her way to Natsu. When she got within inches from his face, she gulped and blushed, yet she started to fell warmer. Slowly closing her eyes, she started to drift to sleep.

But as she did, Lucy felt something else warm wrap around her, but she didn't mind, it was warm and felt nice to her. Smiling, she drifted to sleep…

Time: 9:26 a.m.

Natsu slowly started to wake up, feeling pretty good after sleeping in this comfy bed. It had EVERYTHING! Blankets, pillows, a mattress, and even something to wrap his arms around that seemed nice…

Wait, what?

He shot his eyes open and looked down, near panic on his face. "OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! WHAT IS LUCY DOING!?" He gulped like five times as the girl continued to sleep peacefully on his chest. "How… when… WTF! She is SO going to kill me! And I didn't do it!"

"L-lucy?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking. "Oi, Lucy, you up?" She was silent. All Luce did was breath in, then out. He sighed, not wanting to wake her, but he didn't want to die either!

"Ngg…" A groan! Oh thank god a groan! She should being waking up soon!  
Natsu watched the girl's eyes slowly flicker open. "Ugh… oh, hi Natsu. Morning…" The fire dragon slayer's eyes widen. "THAT'S ALL?!" he thought, still surprised. He gave it a few minutes for it to settle in her head…

Lucy's brown eyes also shot open. "There we go…" Natsu thought, relived that Lucy gained so since back. "What the…" The blonde wizard's voice cracked too.

"That's what I was thinking!"  
They stayed silent for a few minutes until Natsu broke it, "Huh Lucy, mind explaining things here? And maybe getting off me…" Said girl blushed as got loose of Natsu's grip, jumped out of the bed, and grabbed the blanket still on the couch and wrap herself within it.

"Well, you said if I get cold, I could sleep in the bed… with you…"

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would do it!"

"Well neither did I!"

Natsu sat up, his eyes darting around the room to find his (again, I still don't know what it's called…) shirt-jacket, when he found it, he got up and happily put it on.  
"But how!? I thought you hated it when I would sleep with you," The dragon slayer stopped at his last words, "Yeah, you're right, that does sound wrong… but that's not the problem!"

"I-I don't know either!"

An awkward silence filled the room. Lucy played with her hair, her face the same color as a strawberry, and Natsu wasn't much better, no matter how dense he was, he actually (not really) semi-got what was going on.

"D-did you like it…" He asked sheepishly. Lucy stared at him and when he looked her way, quickly turned back to her hair.

Then she answered, "Well I didn't hate it…"

Knock knock! "Oi guys! It's Kenzie and everyone else! It's 10'o clock and that's the time Lucy said we can come back, so we're here! … Hello?"

"THANK GOD FOR LITTLE SISTERS!" Natsu yelled in his head as he ran to the door and opened it, everyone still in the pajamas as well… except for Gray, he just had his boxers on.

"Classy Gray… Real classy." Natsu sighed, making Gray look down.

"Damnit! I could have sworn I had some pants on this time!"

**Me: Same old Gray!**

**Kenzie: *shields eyes***

**Leaf: *also shields eyes***

**Me: Huh, well I guess that's it. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Leaf: *still covering eyes but with one hand* BYE! *waves with her free one***


	5. What Happens Next?

**Me: Alright, barley making this three in one day here! But hey, it's still done!**

**Kenzie: *sweat drops***

**Leaf: Anyways...**

**Me: So, today was LONG! I almost died in Social Studies cuz I forgot my report at home, but luckily, the teacher didn't know so I was safe and sound! Still able to get full credit!**

**Leaf: *blinks then shrugs* Charles, when I said anyways, I mean I as in starting the story, not talking about your bad life.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Kenzie: Here, I've got it! Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Leaf**

**Me: ENJOY!**

Normal POV:

"Er… Come in I guess then?"

"Thank you Natsu-san!" The sky dragon slayer smiled as she followed the group into the one bedded room. Natsu smiled back to the girl and returned to the bed he *cough (and Lucy) cough* slept in last night, taking a sit on the edge.

"Hold on, let me grab some clothes or something…" Gray re-left the room. Kenzie gave the other two wizards a wink and they went to talk to Lucy. With a smirk, the lightning wizard walked over to her older brother and took a sit next to him.

"Oi bro!" She greeted, smiling her adorable smile. "Did you and Lucy have fun last night?"

The fire dragon slayer blushed and frowned at the girl, crossing his arms. "We went right to bed after you guys left…"

"Oh really? Well did ya sleep well last night then?" The brown haired girl watched her bro's face turn almost as red as his own fire, sweating a little. _Gotcha_, she smirked.

"I-I slept fine last night!" A slight smile appeared on his still red face, "Probably the best time in a long time." Kenzie blinked once, then twice at the mage she was sitting next to. She didn't he say _that_!

"R-really?"

"Yup, that's how comfy these beds are! We might need to get some ourselves!"

The younger dragon slayer quickly looked over the still blushing Lucy talking to Romeo and Wendy. She turned back to pink haired brother of her's and smirked once more, "You sure it was the bed?"

He frowned, "Why are you so damn annoying, that's what I want to know."

Kenzie giggled, "Silly Natsu, I learned from you!"

"Get out!"

"But Natsu-"

"OUT! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

Kenzie turned to Happy, the little blue ball of fur was sitting on the pillow and listened to the whole story. She nodded to him and he gave a paws up to the girl.

Sighing, Kenzie got up and picked Leaf up from the floor. "Alright then, if you say so… Let's go Wendy, Romeo."

"Alright, see ya later Lucy!"

"Yeah, bye Lucy-san!"

And the three teens (and two exceeds) left the once full hotel room.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Gray walked out of his and Kenzie's room, this time, with clothes. He was about to join everyone in the hotel room, but saw the group walking back out into the hallway.

"Hey guys, I thought we we're staying in Lucy's and Flame-boy's hotel room?"

"Oh, we were, but Natsu kicked Kenzie out so we had to leave." Romeo explained, sweat dropping at the end.

"Right…" The raven haired mage said, "Anyways, where's Happy?"

The brown haired girl smiled, "He's with Natsu and Lucy! Don't worry, we gave him a plan to follow!"

"Huh, Kenzie-san," Wendy started in her innocent way, "How many plans do you have?"

"A lot!" was her overly cheerful answer.

"And you wonder why Natsu kicked us out…"

"SHUT UP ROMEO!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"So…"

"So."

Both wizards felt awkward around the other, both still blushing slightly and finding something to have their fingers play with. Happy smirk, watching these two was funny!

"Er… You sleep well last night Luce?"

"Actually, yes, very well."

"Oh, s-same here…"

…

"Well I'm going to get dressed now."

"Oh, huh, good for you then!" Natsu mentally smacked himself, _Good for you? WTF was that?_

"Huh… Thanks?" The blonde closed the door, slightly confused.

"UGH!" Natsu fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling until he heard a laughing blue cat on the pillow next to his head. Frowning, he asked the cat, "What are you still doing here."

"Well you're my buddy, I have to stick with you silly!"

"Whatever I guess." Really, the pink haired fire user wasn't into talking with his little buddy. He wanted to talk to Lucy, you know, to make things not so awkward!

"Hey Natsu!" Happy asked in his kiddy voice, "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"You liiiiiike Lucy!" The blue furred cat sang, watching Natsu's face turned red once more.

"What! NO!"

"Oh, that's right," Happy nodded before smirking, "Cause you loooove her instead!"

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" Natsu death glared his blue friend, who smiled back. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Me?! Nothing is wrong with me! You, yes." The dragon slayer growled at the cat before the bathroom door open. "Oi Lucy!" The cat cheered, waving his little paw in the air.

Natsu turned to face the girl, nearly falling back from her sight. _What the hell! I don't like this! Lucy isn't even doing anything and this feels awkward!_ , gulping, the pink haired mage smiled and wave too.

"Well, I'm ready to go, are you two?"

"Oh, us! Yeah, we're ready!" Natsu got up and stretched a little before walking to the door that left to the hallway, "I'll go get the others!" And he opened and closed the door.

Happy, with a smirk on his face still, flew over to Lucy. "Guess what Lucy?!"

"Oh, what is it Happy?"

"Natsu liiiiiikes you!" The blue cat sang, his smirk still on. Lucy's blush returned as she gulped.

"W-what?! D-does he… really?"

"Aye! Can't you tell?! He's always so happy around you! Before you joined the guild and Lisanna died, well, _left_, he never really talked to anyone unless he was starting a fight! Other than me of course!" From what the blonde had heard from other people, the exceed was right. Natsu was pretty much alone with talking cat for two years!

As she was thinking, the door was slammed opened. Sighing, the blonde knew all too well who did it. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KENZIE, USE THE DOORKNOB!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO UPTIGHT!"

And the Dragneel siblings were at it again…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It was a long, very loud, walk home. Since the two fighting Dragneels didn't want to ride a train home, they forced everyone to walk. But they made it to East Forest, the forest just outside Magnolia Town where Fairy Tail was.

And yet, the fight continued…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KENSU!" You know it's bad when Natsu yells at Kenzie with her real name… just sayin… "YOU SENT US ON A FAKE MISSION JUST TO GO TO A HOTEL!"

"Yup!"

"Natsu, I think she gets it." Lucy sweat dropped, staying back a little from the group.

"Yeah, she's not even fighting anymore, just saying 'yup' to whatever you say." Gray, who also was towards the back of the group, piped up, his hands in his pockets of a jacket he was actually wearing.

Romeo and Wendy were even farther behind the group, sweat dropping the whole time. "I've never seen Natsu this mad at someone who wasn't an enemy." The blue haired girl whispered to Romeo, who nodded.

"Same here."

"UGH! Screw you! I'm going home!" Turning the other way, Natsu stormed off. "Let's go Happy!"

"But Natsu, I wanna stay with everyone else." A growl from Natsu and a 'Whatever!' was all the little cat got, not even a look.

"Geez Kenz, it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him it was prank after all…" The group stopped and watched the pink haired man storm his way out of sight.

"Well I didn't think he would do that… I better go back home with him. Leaf, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay with Happy!"

"Kay, met you guys at the guild!" And the lightning wizard was off.

)()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Natsu's POV (Yup, we're goin' POV style!)

I stormed my way through the forest that I knew like the back of my hand. Damn, little sisters are annoying!

"Natsu! Wait up!" AND SHE'S ON HER WAY OVER HERE! "I made it!" My brown haired sister said, taking some time to catch her breath.

I frowned and crossed my arms, lowering my voice. "What do you want now?"

"I wanna know why you're so mean today! And only to me!"

"Cause your annoying!" I told the younger girl, a frown now worn on her face. "And the fact that you sent me and Lucy to hotel just so you could go!"

"So, you had fun! Didn't you?"

"NO I DIDN'T HAVE FUN! Last night was just… weird!" I remember the pretty mad Lucy who had laid on the couch before I fell asleep, then woke up on me. I felt my face get warm, not with anger (surprisingly) but from something else. I myself didn't know why, but I want to!

"How was it weird?" The voice of Kenzie snapped me out of my thoughts and back to her, her blue eyes staring right at me.

"Er… You had to be there…" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and gulped. Man, was she packing a punch!

My dragon slayer sister frowned, not buying a thing I said I'm guessing. "I'm not getting it." Yup, knew it.

"Well how should you know! You weren't even there!"

"I don't have to know something to see that you got too uncomfortable to talk to anyone without starting a fight!" Her voice got louder as she continued, "I just wanna talk to you! That's all!"

"Well what do you want to talk about then!"

Kenzie's shoulders relaxed a little as a smile formed on her once mad face. "I wanna know if you like Lucy."

"Well duh! She's my teammate! Of course I do!" I told the truth, but that didn't seem to be what she was looking for.

"Not like that!" I stepped back from Kenzie's sudden outburst. "I mean, like, more than friends?"

"More than friends? Like what?" Now I'm confused. If we're not friends, then what are we?! Best friends? If that's it, then yeah, sure!

My sister face palmed, something she does a lot at home. "Like boyfriend girlfriend stupid!"

"You mean me and Lucy like that?"

"YES! Geez, you really are dense…" First off, that was mean. And secondly, me and Lucy?! Together like that?! I mean, I like the girl, but not like that! Yeah, I like it when she's around and the way she laughs. Sure I might sneak into her apartment because I just want to see her and nothing more. And of course I would do anything to protect her! A-and I like the way she smiles, and the way she makes a face when she gets mad! And her brown eyes that look like mini chocolates and her hair that's as bright as the sun! I like it all and many other things she does!

…

Do I like Lucy?

**Me: OOOOOOH! Well?! Does Natsu like Lucy?**

**Kenzie: *face palm* You said it was a NaLu sory after all...**

**Leaf: *smiles* You're such a little kid Charles!**

**Me: Why tha- Hey! How rude?!**

**Kenzie: *shrugs* Whatever you say... Anyways, bye readers!**

**Me: Hey! Stop taking my place!**

**Leaf: BYE! *waves***


	6. Thinking it Though

**Me: Oi! It's chapter six! Yay!**

**Kenzie: Yup! What do ya know, Charles can count.**

**Leaf: Right! That's a first!**

**Me: What?! Rude! I'll have you two know-**

**Kenzie: *cuts Charles off* Alright! I'll do the disclaimer! Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Leaf!**

**Leaf: Enjoy people!**

**Me: YOU HAVE TO YELL IT! ENJOY! LIKE THAT!**

**Kenzie and Leaf: *face palm***

Natsu's POV:

I stood there for a long time, thinking. Sometime, Kenzie when off to sit down somewhere, but I didn't care!

"Ugh, Natsu, I'm hungry! Can we go home now?!" She whined, but I shrugged her off.

_Do I like her?_ That question rang throughout my head.

"NATSU!" I jumped, Kenzie pouting in front of me.

"W-what?!"

"I. Want. Food. Let's. Go." And she grabbed my hand and dragged me to our home.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

First thing I did was go straight to my messy room. Stepping over the empty pizza boxes and cups, I threw myself on my bed, lying down and staring at the white ceiling.

"So… I'll just order some pizza then…" I heard the door close and some footsteps out in the hallway. But that didn't matter right now, what did was…

Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. The girl whose house I almost always sleep at. Be it the floor or bed, I'm there. Every morning almost. And she's there too! And at first, she'd beat the crap outta me, but now, she just smiles.

Yeah, that oh-so-beautiful smile of her's. I find myself smiling back every time. I don't even want to sometimes and I do! And it awesome to be with her! We so kick butt!

I chuckled, listening to myself. Here I was, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, going on and on about a girl.

But I couldn't help it, she's just so… so…

The door swung open, "Yo, what kind of pizza do you want?" Damn annoying sister again…

"I don't care… the good kind?"

"Tch, you're no help at all…" And the door closed again, thank god.

I rolled my eyes and watched the ceiling once more, thinking of my blonde haired friend.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Lucy's POV:

We finally made it back to the guild alive. I wonder how Natsu and Kenzie were doing and if they were still fighting. I shrugged it off and walked to the bar and sat down.

"Oi Lucy!" I turned to see the long haired ice wizard take a seat next to me, her normal dragon slayer smile on.

"Why hello Kat, and how was your day today?"

"Great! I didn't have to deal with that sparking-idiot at all day today!" I sweat dropped; Kat really doesn't like poor Kenzie. "Anyways, I heard you and Natsu had to sleep in the same room last night!" I jumped at that. I felt my face get warm again, feeling the blush coming. I saw her smile turn into a smirk real quick.

"H-how did you know that?"

"To be honest… I guessed!" Geez, I find _that_ hard to believe… "Well, how'd it go? You two have 'fun' last night?"

"GROSS! NO!" WTH! "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Kat shrugged.

"I don't know, thought I ask."

I gulped, "Well no, I slept on the couch." I lied, trying to fight the blush.

Kat didn't seem to buy it, "You might say nothing big happened, but your face sure doesn't." That smirk of her's re-appeared on her face. "C'mon, fill me in! I wanna know!"

I sighed, "I'm not telling you, you're 14…"

"Ha! So something _did_ happen!" I face palmed, wishing she would go away. When that didn't happen, I got up myself and left. "Hey, where are you going Lucy!"

"Home! And don't come with me either!" And I felt the guild for home.

)()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(

I happily opened my front door and closed it. Quickly turning around, I scanned the room for a sign of someone else at my house. When I saw no one, I sighed and turned the lights on.

This is a first; I haven't been alone in my house forever! Normally, I have Happy and…

Natsu. Natsu! I wonder how he is? Did he and Kenzie make up, or is he still mad at her? Should I go over and check or wait it out til tomorrow?

…

What am I doing? This is Natsu I'm talking about, Natsu. I'm sure he's fine, probably eating some pizza or something.

Yet, I couldn't stop worrying.

What if something bad happened! And he was in trouble! Or he ate some bad fire and got sick, and Kenzie being Kenzie, she's probably laughing at him instead of helping him! Or, or… He left Fairy Tail and isn't coming back.

I _had_ to know if he was ok or not, so I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the door, running to Natsu's house.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

When I reached the door to the house where Natsu and Kenzie (along with Happy and Leaf) live, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer until the door opened, showing the same pink haired idiot that I came here for. I felt a huge wave a relief over me now at the sight of him being ok.

"Oh, sup Luce! Whatcha need?" The one awkward moment we had seemed to have left his mind, his normal, un-blushing self in front of me. I blinked, trying to think of an excuse to use so I wouldn't have say _"Oh hey Natsu, I was worried sick about you so I came to check on you, that's all!" _Cause that would be weird…

"I-I came to… huh… I came cause… Kenzie told me to!"

"What?" A childish voice came from behind Natsu and little head soon peeking over his shoulders. "Huh, I didn't-"

"Mind if I come in!" I cut Kenzie off, getting a slight glare.

"Oh, sure, the pizza just came so feel free to grab a slice too!" I nodded my thanks and walked in. "So, whatcha need Luce for Kenz?"

"But I didn't-" I threw my hand over her mouth and smiled to the pink haired man in front of me, getting weird look from him.

"What's up with you and covering people's mouths?" He asked bluntly. I sighed and started walking towards Kenzie's room, my hand still over her mouth.

"Huh, hold that thought, I have to talk to Kenzie for a sec!" And I opened the door and walked us both in.

Removing my hand from the girl's mouth, I wiped it down the leg of my pants and closed the door shut. I turned to face her; a pouting face was what she had.

"What the hell was that for?! I'm hungry!"

"Well sorry! But I had to see-" I stopped myself before I told the now smirking girl anymore.

"You wanted to see my brother?" That smirk… I really want to slap it off her face! "Come on Lucy, no need to hide it, I already know!"

"Already know what?"

That damn smirk remanded on her face, "Well I'll put it in the way Happy would… You liiiiiiike him!"

I felt my face burn once more! Ugh! Teenagers! Even though I'm one! UGH! "W-what?! No!" Well… maybe? I don't know, but what does she know! She's barely 14!

"It's ok Lucy! He likes you back!"

_He likes you back!_ That flashed me over to this morning, to what Happy told. _He always happy around you! _ Is it true? Does he like me?

"Oi, earth to Lucy!" I blinked as I saw a hand being waved back and forth in my face. I frowned and slapped it away.

"Stop that!"

"Well you didn't say anything for like two minutes!" Then she seemed to have thought of something again and smirked at annoying smirk of her's, "Unless you were thinking about him too?"

"Whaaaaat?! Noooo…"

"Uh-huh… right…"

"Really I-"

The girl placed a finger on lips, making me stop talking. "Hush Lucy, it's alright, you're secret it safe with me." She remover her finger and smiled this time.

"But I didn't say I liked him."

"Oh, then you must looooove him instead!"

"NO!" I about snapped as she started laughing so hard she feel on her bed. I growled and started leaving until she called my name through her many laughs. I stopped, my hand on the doorknob. "What?" I asked in a low voice.

"Listen, I can help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Getting you and Na-"

"Don't finish that sentence cause I don't like him that way! I like him as a friend that as my back no matter what, and as someone who can make me laugh whenever I need to. And as someone who cares about me back! … Cause… Cause…" I stopped, thinking again...

I-it was true. I liked Natsu. His cheesy smile, his personally, even when he sneaks his way into my house, I like it all. And I couldn't even think of going one day without him.

"So you're finally taking it in." That damn lightning dragon slayer was good, I'll give her that. But that stupid smirk did turn into a smile once more. "Please listen this time, it's important." She sat on her bed and smiled. I nodded, giving her the sign to talk. "So… I _might _have been trying to get you and my brother together as a couple… and most of the guild might be helping…" What?!

"What?!"

"But yeah, you both like each other, so that makes my job easier!"

"You little-"

"Whoa, hold it!" She threw her hands up to defend herself, having the begging look in her eyes. I stopped mid-point and stared at her. "I-I have an idea so you and Natsu can be together… just please, don't hurt me!" I watched her for sec, then smiled and laid off her a bit.

"Well then, tell me this crazy plan of yours!" A big smile grew on her face, and then she ran up and hugged me.

"Natsu's gonna be so happy!" I smiled and hugged her back, hoping she was right.

**Me: Aw! How cute was that?!**

**Kenzie: Since you wrote it... not that cute.**

**Leaf: *nods***

**Me: Well that's just rude! Can't you two be nice to me for once?!**

**Kenzie and Leaf: *look at each other* *looks at Charles* No.**

**Me: *pouts* Fine then! Be that way!**

**Kenzie: Don't worry! We will!**

**Leaf: Yup!**

**Me: *sighs* Whatever... see ya readers next time...**

**Kenzie and Leaf: BYE!**

**Leaf: And heads up! Total NaLu moment coming up next chapter!**

**Me: Don't spoil it for them!**

**Leaf: *ignores Charles* *waves* BYE! Again!**


	7. Telling the Truth

**Me: Alright! I'm back! Let's get this chapter started!**

**Leaf: Allllright!**

**Kenzie: Sure, whatever.**

**Me: Then Leaf, why don't you do the disclaimer today?!**

**Leaf: *smiles* Allllllright! Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Kenzie!**

**Kenzie: ... what she said...**

**Me: *sweat drops* Well readers... ENJOY!**

Normal POV:

Smiling the whole time, Lucy let the lightning mage go from their hug and went to sit on the bed. "Well, go on?"

Kenzie nodded, "Alright! The plan is simple. All you have to do is spend the night in the guest room, that's all."

The blonde gave the brown haired girl a confused look, tilting her head slightly to the side, "What? That's it?" A nodded made it clear. "But what does-"

"That's where Natsu comes in!" Cutting Lucy off, the dragon slayer jumped with excitement, "Since his room is a pigsties and he can't sleep in there from the smell, he normally sleeps in the guest room, where you'll be at."

"What if he sleeps on the couch?"

"Pfft! Natsu, sleeping on the couch? That's funny!" Lucy sweat dropped as the younger girl started laughing once more that night. "A-anyways," she started, wiping the tears from laughing away, "He'll probably sleep in the same bed as you like normal, then that's where you come in. Ask him if he likes anyone, you go on based off what he says." The blonde wizard blinked at the girl, once again, confused. Not like she didn't get the plan, cause she did, but at the fact that Kenzie, the little annoying lightning mage, came up with an amazing plan!

_I-I never thought I see the day she had __smart__ idea…_ Lucy thought, still trying to piece the puzzle together.

A smirk from the younger girl brought her back to the conversation. "Will you stop smirking?!"

"Nope!" A growl let Kenzie know she better lay off just a bit at least, "Fine. But hey, you in on the plan?"

Smiling once more, Lucy nodded.

"Yay! This is gonna be great! My brother is actually going to have a girlfriend! And with someone I like!" She ran over to the blonde once more and again hugged her. "You're the best Lucy!"

The older of the two hugged Kenzie back, just thinking of how to do the plan in her head. She soon let go, opening the brown door slowly and was about to leave the room when the lightning dragon slayer grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Name the kids after me!"

SMACK!

"Ow!" The younger Dragneel rubbed the back of her head and frowned at the blonde in front of her, "And I said I liked you! Well not anymore!" Rolling her eyes, Lucy left for the living room, where Natsu and the pizza were.

She walked in, watching the pink haired wizard lay on the floor and throw a red bouncy ball in the air and catching it, only to repeat the same thing again. He caught the ball one more time than noticed the girls had walked back in room. Smiling his toothy grin, Natsu sat up and waved to them. "Oi guys!"

"Yo bro! You eat all the pizza?" Shaking his head side to side, Kenzie smiled and ran to the box of pizza and grabbed yet another piece. "Yum! You should really try this Lucy!"

"Huh, I'm good…" Sweat dropping again at the girl, Lucy took a seat at the table were a lot of untaken jobs were located.

Soon joining her, Natsu popped his head over the blonde's shoulder and followed her line of sight. "Oh yeah, me and Kenz were looking over some jobs to take! Thought we might take one and head out tomorrow, with you, Happy, and Leaf of course!" Nodding along, Lucy set the papers down and looked over at Kenzie, who winked at her. Swallowing her food, the younger girl spoke up.

"Oh Natsu, I said Lucy could spend the night tonight in the guest room. That ok with you?" He looked like he was going to say something, but closed his mouth and nodded.

"Sweet! I'll go get the room ready!" And the younger dragon slayer was off.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It took a few minutes for the room to be semi-clean and to (for once) clean up after their dinner, but Kenzie and Natsu made the guest feel welcomed. Lucy had Virgo bring her some pajamas for the night and sent the pink haired maid spirit back to her own world.

Walking into the room, the blonde sighed. _If this plans works like Kenz said it would, Natsu should come in here later tonight._

Yawning, Lucy quietly shut the door closed and curled under the covers, turning the bedside lamp off and making the room dark, only the moonlight shining through.

It took about an hour for the door to re-open and close, footsteps coming closer and closer to the bed. A tap on the shoulder and slight, little push, Lucy sleepily woke up to see the fire wizard rubbing his sleepy eyes. He yawned, then asked his question, "Luce, can I sleep in this bed with you tonight, my bed sucks." A small laugh and nodded later, the dragon slayer curled into the same bed as Lucy, turning to his side and was about to go to sleep, only hear his partner's voice again.

"Hey Natsu, I have a question." She rolled over, both wizards looking eye to eye and inches away from each other's face.

With a slight blush on his face, the pink haired fire user asked the mage what she wanted. "Well," she started, "I wanted to know if you liked anyone? You know, _like like_."

He chuckled, "Yup." _Geez! That was faster than I thought he would admit it!_ Lucy thought, blinking a few times.

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope!" _Figures…_

The blonde was about to ask him something else, when a new idea popped in her mind. Without thinking, the question left her mouth, "Do you love someone?"

"Love?" _Crap!_ Lucy saw the normally confused mage actually start thinking, making her a little scared actually. _Whoa, he's actually thinking about! Must be taking this more serious than I thought he would!_

"Well tell me when you have an answer." She was about to turned over when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her even closer to Natsu. So close, Lucy could hear him gulp and feel the warmth leave his face.

He little out a small sigh and slowly closed his eyes, pulling the girl even closer. Soon enough, their lips touched. Surprised at first, Lucy blinked a few times before calming down and welcoming the kiss from the fire mage. She felt her heart beat faster and face warm up, but that didn't matter. She, Lucy Heartfilia, was kissing her one and only (Happy NOT included…) teammate, Natsu Dragneel.

Slowly pulling away first, Natsu smiled a sweet smile, "That answer your question?"

"Well you have a weird way of saying it, but yes, it did." She wrapped her arms around him, making his blush deeper, and kissed him on cheek lightly, "And I love you too."

"YES!" Both jumping, Natsu and Lucy soon realized who it was.

"Hold on one sec…" As he got out of bed, he listened to the girl giggle. Smiling, Natsu tip-toed his way over to the door. Grabbing the doorknob and going to one side, he threw it open and watched the brown haired girl land on the floor.

"Kya!" He laughed as Kenzie started to get up, grabbing her right wrist and having her left one go up and down, a frown on her face. "Well that was rude!"

"Then don't listen to us through a door!"

"I HAVE MY REASONS!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE GO TO BED!?"

"FINE! MAYBE I WILL!"

Storming out, the lightning dragon slayer opened and slammed her bedroom door closed. Letting a sigh of relief out, the pink haired dragon slayer closed the door and curled back under the covers; wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout that, you know Kenz though."

"Sadly, I do."

They both laughed, then yawned. With smiles on both their faces, they started to feel their eyes grow heavier and found it harder to stay awake.

"Night sweetie…"

"Night Luce, see ya in the mornin'…"

And with that, they fell asleep the same way at the hotel, only this time, both being happy and well aware of the other's presents.

**Me: AW! IT'S SO CUTE! *starts fangirling***

**Kenzie: Tch, yeah right. You can't write cute things!**

**Me: *hangs head down in shame* ... she's right...**

**Leaf: *smacks Kenzie* BAD!**

**Kenzie: *rubs head* OW!**

**Leaf: Be nice to Charles!**

**Kenzie: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!**

**Leaf: ...**

**Kenzie: OH C'MON!**

**Me: *smirks***

**Kenzie: Watch it you!**

**Me: Make me Sparky...**

**Kenzie: *growls* GAH! WHATEVER! BYE READERS! *storms out of room***

**Leaf: BYE! *waves in her own special way***


	8. Breakfast and Plans

**Me: Guess what?!**

**Kenzie: *sighs* What...**

**Me: I'm going to post the rest of the story today! Yay!**

**Leaf: Yay! *jumps and flies around***

**Me: So Kenzie, go ahead and do the disclaimer!**

**Kenzie: Sure... Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Leaf. Her friends own any other OCs in the story as well.**

**Leaf: ENJOY!**

**Me: That's my line!**

Normal POV:

Morning soon came, the sun shining its way through the windows of the Dragneel's house. And the one and only one up was the lightning mage we all know and love. Smiling and skipping, she made her way to the kitchen, stopping once in front of the guest room's door. Putting her ear to the door, she fell quiet and tried to hear for a voice.

…

Yeah, nothing but Natsu's 'loud breathing' filled the room. Sighing, Kenzie started her skip back up and made it to the kitchen, stopping in front of the fridge. Knowing all too well what she and her brother had, she planned out what she would make the three in her head.

Finally making her decision, she grabbed the eggs, milk, bacon, and sausage. Setting all that down on the countertop, the brown haired girl skipped her way to the pantry, humming the whole way.

"Hmm… What to make… Pancakes or French Toast…" The little dragon slayer put her finger on the frame of the pantry, and tapped it until she got an idea. "Too lazy to make French Toast, so I'll make pancakes!" Happy with her decision, she grabbed the pancake mix and whatever else she needed and also set that on the countertop.

Then, she started cooking. Knowing her brother too well and wanting him to sleep a little longer, Kenzie decided to save the bacon and sausage for last.

It took a few minutes, but she got everything ready and it was almost done, so she started the meats and grabbed some plates. Again, skipping and humming, the girl set the once dirty table and made it look pretty. Nodding at her progress, Kenzie walked back to the bacon and watched it from a few seconds.

… Then got bored…

So she grabbed her iPod (yes, in my world, I gave them iPods) and turned on to one of her favorite songs. Another smile appeared on her face before she started singing to the song, air guitar-ing the whole time.

"Shotgun, angel with a shotgun!" And so on, dancing throughout the living room and kitchen, the hallway and even in her own room. But little did she know that she had some guest of her own…

"Pfft!" She stopped and her eyes widen, slowly turning around, she saw her pink haired brother and her blonde haired friend, both trying to hide the laugher.

A frown appeared on her face, "You ruined it! I was getting to the good part too!"

"Well then my little sister, continue on." The fire user waved on, only making the girl madder.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"OH I WILL!"

"No you won't! If anything, _I'm _the one who could kick _your_ butt!"

The brown haired girl pouted, her arms crossed over her body, "You suck…"

Lucy giggled the whole time, smiling at the *cough (winning) cough* Natsu. Then, her most favorite (sarcasm… ) smirk ever.

"Hey Lucy," The younger girl started, "Are you and my brother a couple?" The very question made even Lucy confused, so she turned to pinkette and waited for his answer.

With his own smile, Natsu threw his arm around Lucy's shoulders and nodded, "Of course! You know, if it's ok with you?"

The blonde nodded, "Yup, I'm fine with it!"

"Then it's settled!" The lightning wizard cheered, jumping in her spot. "I'll get to have a sister-in-law!" That made the two blush, big time. The now smirking little sister of Natsu's happily skipped away to the kitchen and plated everything up. She set the food on the table and sat down, waiting for the new couple to sit down with her.

"What? It's food and it's done. Eat up!" With know a smile on her face, Kenzie waved the two other. They hesitant, then Natsu's stomach growled, he sighed and walked over.

"Fine, but if this kills me, Lucy will get her revenge." He winked at the blonde, who nodded and giggled yet again.

And that was the morning. They laughed and Kenzie made the two blush every now and then, which she thought was funny. But it was nice too, seeing Natsu and Lucy so happy now. That made her smile, that made her skip throughout the house and rock out to Angel with a Shotgun. That made her day.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"So they're a couple now?" One of Kenzie's friends named Lily whispered from they're end of the table. Her, Kenzie, and two other girls (aka, Lily's roommates) named Crystal and Piper watched as the new couple reveled they're relation to the group of friends.

"Yup! Even though I did most of the heavy lifting." The three girl's sweat dropped at their dragon slayer friend. They knew all too well her personally though.

"I'm just glad Kat went on a job with Romeo and Wendy. We don't need her and Kenz fighting on a happy day like today!" Crystal clapped her hands together and giggled a little, getting a small frown from Kenzie.

"For the record," Said dragon slayer started, "That freeze-brain always starts the fights cause she's jealous of me!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Kenzie's once frowning face turned into a smirking one.

"And when we woke up, lil' Kenz was rocking out to Angel with a Shotgun!" That stopped the girl's smirk. Her eyes wide, Kenzie turned to the other end of the table, everyone laughing whenever they looked her way. Growling, the lightning mage got up and walked over to her brother, who had a smile of victory on his face.

"You damn liar! You said you won't tell anyone!"

"I don't remember saying that! I was too busy laughing at you to hear!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!"

"Aww! Love ya too sis!"

It took everything within the girl to hold back her sparking fist, but she sighed and quickly thought up another plan that should really set him over the edge. She smirked and re-crossed her arms.

"Hey Lucy, I have an idea you and Natsu can to do tonight!"

"Huh, do I want to know?" The blonde asked, know a possible answer from the girl.

"DON'T BE A PERV! Not like that!" Laughs left the group once more, the other three girl's joining in as they moved closer to the group. "What I mean is that Natsu can take you to his secret hiding place!"

Everyone (but Natsu) gave the girl confused looks, until Erza (who was on a mission this whole time) said, "He has a secret hiding spot?"

The brown haired girl nodded happily, "Yay! He took me there a few days after I moved in with him and Happy! Right Natsu?!"

"Er, right." The fire wizard looked at the floor from his spot at the table, a frown on his face. _I am SO getting her later! _Was what he thought.

"Then it's settled! Natsu and Lucy will have a date tonight at Natsu's and mine's secret hiding spot!"

The pink haired man stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "What! I never said yes to that!"

"You never said no either." Kenzie smirked, getting a death glare from her brother. He growl as he sat back down.

"Please Natsu, I wanna go to this secret hiding spot. Please?" Lucy asked with puppy dog eyes, making her lip quiver. Natsu felt his face burn up a little until he sighed in defeat.

"Fine… we'll go tonight…"

"Yay! You're the best boyfriend ever!" And with that, said dude received a kiss on his cheek, making him blush yet again.

_I guess it won't be so bad. _He thought, smiling and pulling the blonde closer to him. _I was probably going to show her it anyways._

**Me: SECRET SPOT! OH YEAH!**

**Kenzie and Leaf: *face palm***

**Me: So I'll post that chapter today too! So be ready!**

**Kenzie: Yeah, we'll *cough (sadly) cough* be back...**

**Leaf: So for now... BYE! *waves***


	9. Yes or No Please!

**Me: Yay! Chapter nine!**

**Kenzie: Are you high on something?**

**Me: What? No...**

**Leaf: *looks in garbage can in room* *sighs when she sees a bunch of chocolate bar wrappers* She's high on chocolate...**

**Me: S-so?!**

**Kenzie: Well... She has gotten better... she used to yell all the time.**

**Me: I DID NOT YELL ALL THE TIME!**

**Leaf: Spoke too soon...**

**Me: LEAF! DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE?!**

**Leaf: Alright! Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Kenzie!**

**Kenzie: All (if any) other OCs are owned by her friends on DA!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

Lucy's POV:

"Really Natsu? Did you _really_ have to cover my eyes on the way here?"

"Yup! It's a surprise silly!"

I groaned as Natsu dragged me through the forest just after lunch. He made me pack for a night and everything! And he didn't even let me walk on my own, instead he cover my eyes with both his hands, pulling me closer to him as we walked. To be honest, it felt nice, being so close to him. I mean, he gives off heat so I was pretty warm.

"Alright Luce," Natsu said as we stopped walking, my eyes still covered, "We're here."

"Will you move your hands now?" I asked, gulping as I heard the roar of water nearby.

"Alright then." And he uncover my eyes. At first, I tried to block the bright sun from my eyes, but as my eyes adjusted to the light, I stared at the sight in aw.

"Wow…" We stood on the edge of a waterfall, the water rushing passed us. I turned around and saw some autumn colored trees, the leaves all pretty and falling as the light breeze passed through the slightly cold air. And the smell, it was wonderful. I almost forgot that I wasn't alone until I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in.

"You like it?"

"Like it? Natsu, I love it! Where and how on earth did you find this place?!"

He chuckled a little as he rested his chin on my head. "Simple, I got lost one day trying to find my way home after a job. I followed my nose for a shortcut and I found this place." Now I laughed a little, man was Natsu the cutest! "And then, shortly after I took in Kenz, I brought her here. You know, to calm her down a bit."

"It is pretty hard to believe a little girl like her was so shy when we first met her. And now?"

"Now she's a living nightmare!" We both laughed yet again, enjoying each other's company. "Here, let's go set our stuff down in the cabin."

"Wait, there's a cabin here?" Like, for reals? Why don't they just live here instead!

Natsu nodded and pulled away, grabbing my hand as we walked a like farther down the river that led to the waterfall. And he was right, there really was a cabin here.

"Me and Happy built it ourselves!" The pink haired wizard pointed to the wooden house that was painted a darker green. He smiled and continued, "Don't know why we added a second room at the time, but it came in handy when Kenz joined us." He explained as he looked for the key somewhere. When he found it, he made a cute "Ah! Found it!" and opened the wooden door.

When we walked in, I was surprised on how neat the house was, at least compared to Natsu's normal house. He threw the key on the table and walked down the hall, waving for me to follow. I nodded and we both walked inside an orangey-reddish room, pictures of little Natsu and Happy filled the room. Even a few pictures of Kenzie with Natsu and Happy and Leaf were there, and everyone else, me included.

"So this is your room?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess this is more a picture room then anything." He nervously chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine.

"Well I think it's cute!" And I gave him quick peck on cheek before letting go and setting my stuff down. I turned to him, his face slightly red and soft looking eyes.

"Anyways, I wanna show you outside a bit, so let's go!"

I smiled and nodded to him, following the fire dragon slayer out the door again.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Natsu's POV:

I led Lucy to the main secret about this place, the little mini field that surround a mini lake, grass and trees everywhere.

"Well, whatcha think?" I asked when we got there. Her eyes were full of wonder as she took in her surroundings, a smile on her pretty face. "I'm guessing you like it!"

A little nod gave me the answer. So I went to the water's edge and sat down, putting my feet in the cold water. I turned and patted the grass next to me, wanting to have Luce sit next me. She got the message and walked over, doing the same as thing I did.

"Wow Natsu, this place is really pretty."

I nodded, lying down and using my arms as a pillow and look at the blue sky. "Yeah, and you're the fourth person other than me that's been here."

"Fourth? Who else has been here?" I heard some worry in the blonde's voice. I couldn't help but let another small laugh out.

"Kenz, Happy, and Leaf, then you!" I saw her sigh out in relief as she laid down next to me. "Who else would I have brought here?"

"I don't know, another date or something."

"Do you really think I've dated someone before you?" I raised an eyebrow, getting her attention.

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. You're cute and funny, who wouldn't want you!"

That made me blush, but I tried to push it aside and focus on the main thing here, Luce. I put my right arm around her shoulders as she lifted her head and used my arm as a pillow just like I did.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah Luce."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes Luce."

A little break, then a sigh, before she started again, "Do you ever think about us in the future?"

"In the future?"

"Yeah, like if we got married and had kids and-"

I cut her off, my eyes widen at the thought of being a dad! I'd make the worst dad ever! I can't even find my own dad, let alone be a good one! And getting married! We just got together! "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down! We just got together!"

"Well, yeah, I know. But, I was thinking about us last night and that's what came to mind."

"Yeah, but getting married! Really? And kids! Don't get me started! That's WAY far away!"

I don't what I did, but that seemed to get Lucy pretty mad. She shot up and had an angry face on. Her hands were in tight fists as I used one of my arms as support to sit up a little and look up at her.

"A simple no would have been fine thank you!"

"Luce, don't get all-"

"No, you listen up flame boy!" I gulped as I shut my month a watched the girl rage. "I just wanted to know if you thought about us having a life together when we're older, and all you had to say was yes or no! You didn't have to say "Oh, that's WAY far away!" at me! I know it's far away! And I know it wouldn't be easy either, but I wouldn't have mind cause I would have you with me the whole time!"

Again, I had no idea what I did, but it pained me to see her so mad, and at me! I just, didn't think about that stuff, not yet at least!

"Listen Natsu, when you have a nicer answer, come and get me. But until then, just leave me alone!" And she stormed away, alone and mad at none other than me.

**Me: SILLY NATSU!**

**Kenzie: You're _still_ high?**

**Me: I'M NOT HIGH! **

**Leaf: We could say otherwise...**

**Me: *pouts* WHATEVER!**

**Kenzie: So... yeah. Bye readers... Don't feed the crazy writer chocolate as you leave the room.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Leaf: BYE! *waves***


	10. I'm Sorry

**Me: Aw... It's the last chapter...**

**Kenzie: YES!**

**Me: *glares***

**Leaf: Hey! You've calmed down!**

**Me: Yeah, just needed some water, that's all.**

**Kenzie: Finally! I don't have to be here anymore!**

**Leaf: Oh come on Kenz! You know you've secretly loved being apart of this!**

**Kenzie: Tch, whatever!**

**Me: Guys, since it's the last chapter, let's all do the disclaimer!**

**Kenzie and Leaf: *nods***

**Me, Kenzie, and Leaf: CHARLES/I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT DOES OWN ME AND KENZIE/LEAF! ANY OTHER OCS IN THE STORY BELONG TO HER FRIENDS ON DEVIANTART!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

Lucy's POV:

I stormed my way back to the cabin that Natsu had showed me/the place we were staying for the night. To be honest, I didn't really mean to get mad at Natsu; I should have known he wouldn't think things like that. I mean, have you _met_ the guy before, he's not that much of the romance type I guess, even though this place is pretty.

Soon after I got there, I opened the door and locked it. I sat by a chair that was next to the window and watched for that pink haired idiot to come walking up to the door.

But that didn't happen…

He did show up, just at the top of path that led to the house, and he stared at the house. I gulped as I watched him pace back and forth, thinking about something by the looks of it. I had to say, for Natsu to be thinking this hard about something, he must really care…

Natsu's POV:

I walked back and forth a few times, thinking about what to say to Luce once I knocked on the door. It could go many ways.

Like I could go, "Oi Luce! Hey, we should stop fighting and be friends again! What do ya say?!" but she probably slap me or something. Or I could, "Good evening miss, I'm very sorry for whatever I did and I very much do take it back."

…

HA! No, that's not me! She'd freak out!

So that was out of the idea too. UGH! I sat against a tree and crossed my arms. WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD TO DO! And then I started thinking again, but what about Lucy said. The 'future' us.

I closed my eyes and saw me and weirdo walking arm and arm, Kenzie being her annoying self in the background with Wendy, who was actually being nice like normal. I then I saw thing else, like the vision skipped to a few more years or something, and there we were again, only I was wearing a fancy white suit, my scarf like normal, and was watching the blonde slowly walk down and ale, wearing a white wedding dress…

My eyes shot open. I shook my head and blinked a few times. Then I re-closed them, wondering what I'd see next. And I saw a little boy, kind of the same hair as me, but blonde, and a girl with the same hair as Luce, but pink like me. That's when it hit me… I WAS THINKING ABOUT S HAVING… HAVING… OH GOD!

But… was that a good thing? That I can see me and Luce going farther down the road as couple. I answered that myself, got up, and started walking to the house, not having a clue on what I was going to say.

I knocked on the door and waited for it to open, when it did, Lucy was there, a slightly sad face on. I gulped and smiled.

"Hey Luce."

"Hey."

"L-listen, I've got something to say…"

"Really? What?"

I gulped again, then nodded and snapped out of fear. "Lucy, I can see us in the future." She blinked in surprised, but I put my hands on her shoulders and stared right into her chocolate brown eyes. I could feel her face get warm and watched it turn a slight pink color. I continued, "I _can_ see us walking arm and arm, Kenzie being herself in the background. I _can_ see us getting married, and you'd look amazing in a wedding dress by the way." That brought a smile to her face, making me smile. "And I _can_ see little mini versions of us running around. You'd be so happy every time, and I would too. And…"

"Natsu…"

"Fine, I'll stop. Just please Luce, find it in your heart to forgive me… please?"

She smiled that sweet smile and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. She soon pulled away and nodded. "I forgive you… and I'm sorry I got so mad, I overreacted."

"How 'bout this never happened, kay?"

"Kay!"

I grabbed her hand and we in-locked our fingers together, then walked to the couch and sat down. She asked me what I saw and I happily told her, which she nodded and smiled back, agreeing to what I said.

We went on that topic for a little bit, but it soon changed. "Hey Natsu?" That sweet voice asked.

"Yeah Luce, whatcha need?"

"I have a question."

"Alright, ask away."

"Why do you love me? I mean, you already said it, but why?"

I gulped, but I found that the answers for this question came to me shorter than the last. I smiled and started my long list. "Well I love you for many reasons. I love your smile; it always makes me smile back. And I love your laugh; I just can't get enough of it. Then there's your eyes; I also think of candy when I see them, then I get lost. Oh, and the fact that you like me more than Gray…"

She giggled and blushed throughout the talk, soon latching onto my arm. I smiled yet again at her cuteness.

"Natsu, you're the best! You know that, right?"

I chuckled, "Well I do now thanks to you."

We sat there and talked about why we loved each other until dark. Apparently, Luce loves me cause I'm cute, amazing, my smile is like DYNOMATE! (fine, added the last part…), and I'd never let a friend or her down on propose.

I felt my eyes starting to get tired and then I yawned. Luce caught on and we got up and went to bed.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Natsu…" She lightly hummed as we laid in the bed, my arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah, whatcha need Luce?"

"I love you oh-so-much… and night, my fire dragon…"

I smiled and said, "Night to you too, weirdo…" And we slowly fell asleep…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Normal POV:

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON PUSSY KAT!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT SPARKY!"

The two younger dragon slayers started to fight yet again over who knows what, there three friends sweat dropping and drinking soda as they watched.

"Hey Lily, should we stop them? I've got a new chop I could use!"

The music wizard laughed a little, "Nah, I'll take care of it later."

"Aww! Why do you always get to stop their fights! Maybe I want to!"

"Cause you'll just join the fight!" Piper blinked a few times, then shrugged and went back to her soda.

"YOU FREEZING IDIOT! BACK OFF MY CASE WOULD YA?!"

"WELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THOSE TWO! BUT APPARENTLY NOT!"

"CAUSE THEY NEEDED SOME ONLY TIME!"

"Oh, that's why their fighting." Lily nodded as she answered the question in her head. The other girls gave her a confused look, so she explained, "You see guys, Kat got mad since Kenz didn't go and spy on our NaLu couple yesterday."

…

"That's it?" Crystal raised her eyebrow.

"Well that's stupid! I agree with Kenz, they needed some alone time!" The food mage (aka, Piper) stood up, fist pumping the air.

"For once, I agree with Piper." The chop wizard (yes, Crystal) nodded, her arms crossed as she remained seated.

"Well first off, I'm proud that you two agree on something, and second, Kenz made the right choice, so let's-" The music mage was cut off by the door opening, showing the couple walking in happily. Quickly turning to Kenzie, they watched as a smile spread across her face.

"Natsu! Lucy! You're still a couple!" The brown haired dragon slayer ran up to the two and death hugged them both. "NaLu lives on!"

Frowning, the fire mage pulled his sister off and patted her head, soon smiling afterwards. "Yup! And you thought I'd mess it up, didn't you?!"

"Nope!" Kenzie said, full of excitement, "But Pussy Kat did! She wanted me to spy on ya guys!" Both wizards blushed until Natsu looked for Gray. When he found him, the pink haired wizard stormed over to the half-naked man.

"Hey you stripping snowman! Wake the hell up!" Lighting his fist on fire, Natsu sent a burning punch at the once sleeping ice mage.

Gray was soon up and death glaring the hot-headed Natsu in front of him. "What the hell was that for?! I didn't even do anything to you!"

"Well your damn sister thinks I can't keep a relationship going for more than a day without someone close by to spy on me!"

Gray started laughing, "Ha, even my sister knows you suck at romance! That's sad!" He continued to laugh until Natsu gave him another punch to the face and stormed away. Rubbing his now sore face, the ice mage walked up to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "But hey, I'm glad you finally asked her out. Seems like you two have a future."

_Whoa… Gray actually said something nice to me… weird… _Natsu thought but shrugged it off. He smirked, getting an idea. "Yeah, now all you have to do ask Erza out and we'll be all good!" Gray blushed.

"W-what?! No! She'd kill me if I said that!"

"Fine… then how 'bout Juvia?" Gray's blush got deeper and he didn't say a word this time, just turned and looked at door. "Gotcha."

"Oh shut it you flaming pig!"

"Whatever you say… Fullbuster…" Natsu said as he walked back to where Lucy was, this time at the bar with all the younger girls. He could hear mountains of question be sent her way, but she took them in at her own pace and answered.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Hey, whatcha have for dinner?"

"Did Natsu destroy the place?"

"When's the wedding?!"

"Alright, alright girls, calm down! One at a time!" The blonde held her hands up, making the girls quit talking. "We'll do this my way. I'll point to one of you, and then you ask me your question." Natsu decided to hold back a bit and listen. He watched as Lucy pointed to Piper, the youngest of the group.

"Well," the food mage started, "I wanna know if you and Natsu kissed?"

"Yup, and it nice too."

"GROSS! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW _THAT_!" Kenzie cover her face as everyone laughed, even Natsu did from the distance.

"Anyways, what was your question Crystal?"

"Oh, I wanted to know what you two had for dinner!"

"Hmm…" The blonde thought, "I don't think we had dinner…"

Kat smirked, "Yeah, you two just had _desert_!" Natsu felt his face turn red as he widen his eyes.

"AGAIN! GROSS!" The lightning mage yelled as Lucy blushed just like Natsu, "Pussy Kat you sick pervert!"

"Well, no, not that either… Huh, Lily, your question?"

"Did Natsu break anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Lucy's-"

SMACK!

"OW!" The black haired dragon slayer whined as she rubbed her head, "That hurt!"

"We don't need any of your perverted side comments Kat!" Lily said as she withdrew her hand back. "Anyways, continue Lucy."

Smiling a thanks to the girl, Luce started, "For once, no. He was very calm pretty much the whole time, and actually romantic, which is something you guys probably didn't see coming, now did you?!" The younger girls shook their heads as Lucy smiled and went to Kat.

"Nothing perverted Kat…" Kenzie whispered in her ear. A low growl left the ice dragon slayer throat before she asked her question, "When's the wedding?! I wanna go!" Lucy felt her face burn up again.

"Well… Huh… We haven't really talked about that stuff yet…" Lucy said has she stared at the wooden floor. She heard another smack noise and picked her head up though.

"YOU FROST BITING DUMBO! YOU MADE THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION WEIRD NOW!"

"Well at least I don't hit people!"

"That's a lie!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!?" Lily yelled at them, the two quickly stopping. "I've had enough you two, now Kat, go sit in the corner!"

"But I-"

"Now!" Mumbling in anger, the ice mage got up and walked to a corner, Kenzie trying to hold but her laughing. "And you'll be next if you don't stop laughing!" The lightning quickly stopped and turned to Lucy, whose face was still red.

"Can I ask my question now?" The blonde blinked at the sudden change in the girl's voice. It sounded WAY more innocent and cute, like the first day she'd join the guild.

"O-of course! Go right ahead."

"Do you really love my brother?" Everyone was surprised by the way of Kenzie's voice now and the way her eyes soften a little.

With a smile, Lucy answered the question that was asked so nicely. "I love your brother very, very much." She said, patting the girls head lightly.

"And I love her back." The girls jumped as they watched Natsu walk up and wrap his arms around Lucy's waist.

Kat came back from the corner, not wanting to miss anything else. She then said, "I guess I was wrong…"

"Oh yeah!" Crystal piped up, throwing an arm over Kenzie's shoulder, "I forgot to tell you that we all thought Kenzie was right and you were wrong!" She said bluntly, a smile on her face.

"WHAT?!"

"YES!"

Laughs filled the guild once more as the couple smiled at each other and gave the other a quick kiss before re-joining their happy conversation. But not without a few whispers…

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah Luce?"

"I really, truly do love you very much."

"And I love you too, my weirdo."

~THE END~

**Me: Tada! That's the story! *claps***

**Leaf: Aw... I'm gonna miss you Charles! *cries***

**Me: Aw! Leaf! I'm going to miss you too! *hugs* NOT KENZIE! SHE'S MEAN!**

**Kenzie: *rolls eyes* Tch, I've got better things to do than be here...**

**Me: *stops hugging Leaf* Alright everyone, listen up! I normally post my stories on DeviantArt before here now, and I have two other stories on their, just to let you know. It's under the same username, Pikawolf11, so don't worry.**

**Kenzie: Yeah, whatever... BYE READERS!**

**Leaf: BYE!**

**All three of us: *waves* *holds a sign that says 'Thanks for Reading!'***


End file.
